If a vehicle is likely to deviate from the correct driving lane, a conventional vehicle control apparatus applies a yaw moment to the vehicle to prevent the vehicle from deviating from the driving lane or warns the driver that the vehicle is likely to deviate from the driving lane (see Patent Document 1). The vehicle control apparatus can perform lane deviation avoidance control by changing the control quantity of lane deviation avoidance control, for example, a threshold for deviation avoidance control, depending on an obstacle (a parked vehicle or the like) on the road shoulder.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-324782